1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to compaction apparatus and processes and, more particularly, to a compaction apparatus and process for compacting sand in a flask about a pattern.
2. Background Art
There are many industrial applications utilizing granular materials, such as sand. One particularly noteworthy application is a foundry which performs the process of casting metals, e.g., by making sand molds for castings. In casting processes, a mold is made by packing molding sand around a pattern.
Because the sand must be tightly compacted around the pattern, sand migration must be facilitated. This is especially true in the case of complicated pattern configurations such as those that are available in modern casting processes. However, compaction systems have generally not provided the desired degree of sand migration or sand pressure.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the above stated problems and accomplishing the stated objects by providing a unique compaction apparatus and process for compacting sand.